


Headaches and dreams

by mouse32



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged Up, Amity has fangs, Biting, Erotica, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, LGBTQ, Lesbians, Lumity, Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, They’re 16 or 17, Witchcraft, amity is a bottom, amity!bottom, dom!luz, idk what tags to use, i’ve never written fanfics before, luz!top, sub!amity, toh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouse32/pseuds/mouse32
Summary: Luz has an unexpected dream about Amity. She tries to forget about it, but she can’t.So there is only one way to deal with it.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 30
Kudos: 681





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written fan fictions/smut before so it might suck. also i’m 100% for requests and constructive criticism!
> 
> please leave a comment and enjoy your stay :)

“Luz,” Amity’s lips slowly press to mine, and my heart beats in a way I’ve never felt before. _What’s happening?_

Amity is straddled over my lap, her hands on the back of my head and her feet propped on the legs of my chair. I let my hands rest on her thighs, gripping them ever so softly.

I kiss her back, parting my lips and slowly she lets my tongue enter her mouth. She tastes like heaven, and coffee. She leans away, removing a hand from my hair to wipe her mouth while gasping for air. “Amity-“

She quickly cuts me off with another kiss, but this time her hands have slid up and over my shoulders, her hands on my waist. My breath hitches as her cold fingers touch my skin, my fingers digging into the fabric of her uniform.

Without thinking, I break the kiss and lean my mouth against the base of her neck, tickling her and chuckling softly. She lets out a small “Luz-“ and I let my teeth press softly against her pale skin.

“Luz,”

“LUZ!”

I shoot up from my bed, drenched in sweat and blinded by the sun through my window.

There’s Eda, leaning against my doorframe, tapping her foot. “You’re going to be late for school.”


	2. Chapter 2: Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz shows up at school, desperate to figure out if Amity wants what she wants.
> 
> But Luz being Luz, doesn’t know how to talk 👍

As I rush to get ready for school, thoughts about my dream won’t leave my head. My shower was freezing, Eda probably took all the hot water.

_Amity’s hands were so cold. And so small. Are they really that small?_

As I shovel some food into my mouth, chasing it with water, I grab my bag and swing out the door. “Bye Eda!” I don’t wait for a response, nor do I get one.

I start through the woods in the direction of Hexside, running my hands through my wet hair, which didn’t have time to dry.

Is Amity really that small? She had fit perfectly on my lap, like the finishing puzzle piece. My hands had been almost expertly placed on her thighs, my fingers spread to grab as much of her as I could. Her body seemed so vulnerable, so accessible..

Her long, beautiful fingers had been tangled into my messy hair, gripping softly to tilt my head back to deepen our kiss.

If only she had-

“Luz!” I see Willow and Gus, leaning against one of the pillars at the front of Hexside. Gus is doubled over, laughing over a joke he made, and Willow has made her way towards me.

_Did I really walk here that fast?_

“Hey Willow,” I say nervously, scratching the back of my neck. “Have you seen Amity?” I feel my cheeks blush.

She rolls her eyes slightly, and lets out a soft chuckle. “No, _Romeo_ , I haven’t.”

I laugh, punching her playfully on the arm as I take off in a light jog into the school.

As I suspected, I find Amity leaning against her locker, saying hello to Boscha and Skara. I sneak up behind her, and when I catch Skara’s eye, I put a shushing finger to my lips.

“Amity~”

She lets out a surprised squeak as I start tickling her waist, and she tries slapping away my hands.

“Luz!” She scolds me, her face bright red as she pushes me away with a firm hand on my chest.

 _Woah. Her hand are small._ I stare at her perfectly manicured black nails, such a distinct color to her pale pink fingertips.

“A-Amity..” I start fiddling with my fingers, looking back over my shoulder nervously, trying to think how to bring this up.

Her eyes go blank, and she pushes the hair behind her ear as she looks up at me. “What is it?”

“Amity, I was thinking, maybe-”

“AAAAAAAHHHH!” I cover my ears as the bell above our heads lets out a painful scream, signaling that classes will start soon. Skara and Boscha have already taken off in different directions, but Amity is looking at me with a worried expression.

“Luz, what is it?” She takes a step towards me, holding the books in front of her patiently, not wanting to be late, but interested in what I have to say.

“You-you should probably get to class. We can talk later.” I let out a sheepish chuckle, slowly walking backwards but tripping, and then scampering down the hall to join Willow in class.

….

Not surprisingly, I find myself daydreaming throughout the whole day. I think about how soft Amity’s skin must be, and not just her hands.

I think about the curves of her hips, lousily hidden by her uniform, how my hands could touch every part of her and it still wouldn’t be enough.

The sharp turn of her jaw, feminine but so defined. I think about how badly I want to kiss every inch of her beautiful neck, while her hands are in my hair and she moans softly for me to keep going.

I think about-

“Noceda?” My head shoots up from my desk, my eyes darting to the professor. With a quick scan of the room, I realize I’m the only one here, and my brain was so caught up with Amity that I didn’t hear the bell.

“I’m so sorry!” I begin to sputter as I grab all the notes off my desk, shoving them into my bag and falling backwards in my chair. I give a cheeky smile to him as I make my way out of the classroom.

I run to the bathrooms, locking myself into a stall and dropping my head into my hands. _How the hell am I supposed to pay attention in class if all I can think about is Amity?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so surprised about the instant good feedback I got on here! Thank you guys so much!  
> I got like,,, 60 kudos within maybe 12 hours of putting out the short preview??? I love you guys!
> 
> Also, I promise at least light smut next chapter. I won’t make you guys wait too long.


	3. Chapter 3: Lights out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz finishes her pity party in the bathroom only to be greeted by exactly who she was looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I’ve been spamming you guys with chapters, but my school semester ends this next week and I have a bunch of work to do. 
> 
> I’ll try my hardest to push out a chapter, though.

I look in the mirror, brushing off my skirt and shaking my head, letting my hair fall into place. 

I begin to walk towards the door, but as I reach for the handle, it swings open.

”Luz-?“

It’s Amity.

_ Your lips... _

_ I need you. _

Without thinking, I push her onto the door, closing it, our lips meeting with my hands cupping her face. I raise my knee, pressing it to the wall inbetween her legs, receiving a shocked gasp. 

I pull away, blinking rapidly. “Amity, I’m so sorry, I don’t know why-“

“Luz.”

“It was totally random and I should’ve asked-“

“Luz!” Amity’s bright, firey golden eyes distract me, leaving me speechless as they grow with an expression I can’t explain. I’ve never seen such a pleading hint in her eyes. “Please,” she whispers, “kiss me again.” 

I hear a small click, and though our eyes are focused on eachother, I can tell she’s locked the bathroom door. I see her hands drop weightlessly to her sides. 

Slowly, I bring my lips to hers, letting my fingers linger on her jawbone as we kiss. Just like it had happened in my dream, she opens her mouth, but she’s tilting her head up to deepen the kiss and allowing me to taste her mouth. She tastes like honey, sugar, lemongrass, and faintly of peach. 

I let my tongue trace her teeth, her tongue, everywhere I can reach. The thought of Amity in my hands, kissing me, is almost too much. 

I lift my knee softly, and Amity whimpers so quietly I barely hear. But that’s all I needed to slowly begin to trail kisses across her jaw, pressing my lips into the small dip under her ear.

“Luz,” Amity’s hands lift from hanging at her sides to grabbing at my hips, and I feel her slowly trying to grind herself on my thigh. _The fact that Amity is needy like this, after so little of my touch..._

“¿Te gusta?” I try to use a husky voice, but my hearts beating so hard that my voice breaks.

In response, regardless if she knew what I said or not, she lets out a small giggle that’s replaced with an urgent groan as I begin to nibble on her earlobe, her ear twitching.

I begin trailing down, sucking on the skin under her jaw on her neck. Her hands fly to my thigh, grabbing it with such desperation that makes her grind helplessly onto my thigh, letting out whimpering, helpless moans. 

“Amity..” I break away from her, looking at the deep purple hickey now brushing her neck.

The lights flicker out, leaving us in total darkness, expect for the sunlight peeking through the tiny window across the room.

“Can.. can I touch you?” My voice is no louder than a whisper.

I can feel the heat radiate off her cheeks as she leans into me, pressing her mouth onto the base of my neck. My breath hitches and I hold it as she bites me softly, her fangs nearly breaking the skin, and her warm spit going cold as she pulls away.   


”Please, Luz.”

Our panting echoes throughout the bathroom, but soon fade to calm breathing. I put my hands on Amity’s waist, and slowly push on her to motion her to sit. 

Her knees open as we slide to the ground, my hands on each one. I hear her nails click on the cold tile floor. I can only assume she’s got her head tilted back, so I go onto my knees, and begin planting soft kisses onto her exposed, cold neck.

I can feel her moans vibrate through her throat. It’s a feeling that I would die for. I take my hand begin gliding down her thigh, fiddling with the edge of her skirt.

Amity’s hands make their way to my hair, just as I expected. She grabs fistfuls of it and holds with such desperation, you would think she was holding on for her life.

I can’t see anything, so I rely on the fabrics of her uniform to guide me. We both breathe heavily, waiting for the next move.

I trace up her skirt, and let my fingers travel under her waistband. 

Everytime the witch responds to me with amoan, I find it harder and harder to control myself. I let my hand slide down her panties, reaching exactly where I wanted.

“L-Luz-!” Amity’s knees clamp shut, moaning as she recoils from my touch. She lets out a long, helpless whine as I slowly begin to stroke inbetween her folds. Her hands are grabbing my hair so rough that I let out a low moan.

“Is anyone in there!?” Loud knocking from outside the door makes me jump, pulling my hand from the green haired witch’s skirt too fast for her liking. Amity lunges towards me, her hands desperately clawing my arm. “Some first year lit a classroom on fire, and killed the power. We’ve gotta evacuate the halls.”

I stand up, surprised, trying to act natural, reaching a hand to help Amity onto her feet. She’s frantically fixing her hair, which became quite the mess, and wipes sweat from her forehead and readjusting her skirt, her thighs clamped together.  


I ruffle my hair up with my hands and reach for the door. I unlock it, and swing it open to see a student from the bard track, arms crossed, waiting for the two of us.

“Yeah, we got locked in here. We didn’t know what happened.”   
  
Amity’s blinking rapidly, trying to adjust her eyes to the light from outside the room as she reaches down to grab her bag. I go to the counter, retrieve mine, and take off, frustrated and not saying anything as I depart from Amity.  


_ Fucking damn it. I was so close. _


	4. Chapter 4: The Night of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity part ways after the incident in the bathroom, both going home without another word. Amity can’t stop thinking about it, and apparently, neither can Luz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write this chapter in Amity’s POV, so I hope you enjoy. Of course, to fit the cliche, the lights in this, too, cut out.

**Amity’s POV**

_How did Luz just... storm off?_

My head feels hazy when I think about the events of the blackout, remembering my soft moans and the Latina girl’s strong hands.

I make it through the afternoon and dinner without seeming too distracted, though Emira notes I look focused. She also noticed the dark hickey under my jaw, laughing and asked who throat punched me.

I’m laying on my bed, wearing an oversized teeshirt and panties, the shirt cutting off mid thigh. I checked my scroll minutes ago, and the time said 12:02.

I sit up, pulling my shirt down to cover myself more, and close my Azura book, and say, “Yes?”

To my surprise, standing in my doorway, is a tall, fit, chocolate skinned girl, hands scratching nervously at her neck, stammering,

“The Twins let me in. I hope you don’t mind.”

I blink, once for twice, trying to tell if I’m dreaming. I scoot to the edge of the bed, letting my feet dangle off the side while my mouth makes a surprised “o”.

Luz slowly closes the door, locking it, no doubt. 

I bite my lip, my head already racing and I feel my arousal rise. 

I tighten my hands into clamped fists as she slowly walks towards me, and without warning, she lifts one leg over mine, her knee on my satin pink sheets. 

“Amity, you look so beautiful.” Her voice is barely louder than a whisper, and my heart is beating so loud I’m afraid she’ll hear.

I open my mouth, but no words come out, so I grab Luz’ hips and firmly pull her on top of me, meeting her in a determined kiss.

My head is spinning, thoughts about what she might do to me swirling around as if they were in a tornado. 

She moans softly into my mouth, making me inhale sharply through my nose, my nails digging into the skin on her hips. She chuckles into my mouth, which makes me let out a needy, whimpering cry.

“Amity, don’t be so desperate.” 

I’m shocked. I’ve never seen Luz like this, and it gives me a slight shock of fear. That makes me squeeze my thighs, imagining the things Luz will do to me makes me feel wet already.

My eyes grow and I let out a whine when she stands up, but with a firm push to my chest, I fall flat onto my bed, letting my hands rest above my head.

“Luz,”

“Mm?” She locks her eyes with mine, as she slowly kneels in front of me, putting her hands on both sides of me on the bed.

“Luz.” I try to give a stern order, but it sounds more like an erotic plea.

My head is racing and I feel my face heat up as Luz’ hands slide up my bare thighs, going under my shirt to grab the hem of my underwear. 

My hands fly to her hair, sitting up slightly, with a _hmph._

“Now, be a good girl Amity,” she hums, still working my underwear over my knees then dropping them to my ankles.

I close my legs, letting out a huff as I drop myself flat on the bed again. 

_Good girl? Oh fuck._

My eyes widen as hands part my thighs, sliding them up my pale skin and stopping at my inner thigh.

I shut my eyes, waiting, breathing heavily, for her next move. My arms lay flat on the bed, holding the edge of the bed as if I was going to fall.

I let out a surprised gasp when I feel a pair of lips meet my thigh, kissing my skin softly.

“Luz, please.” I groan, breathing heavily with my mouth open.

“Oh, are you gonna _beg_?”

I gasp, sitting up to look at her, propping myself up on my elbows. She sits on the floor before my bed, holding my thighs open, her eyes looking playful, but hungry.

“I need you Luz. Please.” 

“Mmm, I don’t know.” She stands up, her hands abandoning my thighs and brings her face to mine.

“I’m yours,” I hiss, leaning in to kiss her but biting her lower lip instead.

She lets out a moan at the unexpected gesture, but grabs my jaw with one hand, forcing me to look at her.

I feel my body melt, trying to keep my composure. “Please,” it’s a breathless whisper, barely audible. I feel as if my body is melting, this dominant side of Luz proving all my fantasies to be true. My breaths are a mix between arousal and fear.

This is enough for her, because the Latina girl returns to between my legs and without warning, swipes her warm tongue over my clit.

My hands fly to my mouth, holding my breath as she begins to suck, making my groan as her teeth softly grip my sensitive skin.

Luz chuckles, her soft lips pushing slight vibrations through my body. She flicks her tongue up and down my slit, and slowly pushes a finger inside.

I moan, arching my back as I clamp my thighs around her, bringing the heels of my feet down on her back, making her puff out a painful breath.

And as soon as it was there, it was gone.

“Luz, please,” I prop myself up on my shoulders, my hair a mess as I stretch to look down at her. Her eyes are glowing with a hungry glare, so I whisper, “I’ll be a good girl. Please, please. I need you _so_ bad.” 

She stands up, and says, “Oh, Amity Blight.”

My heart stops.

“How does it feel, being so exposed to me right now?” 

She stands up, and begins to slowly lift her shirt. I’ve now adjusted so I’m sitting on the edge of the bed, head in my hands, as if I was waiting for good news.

She turns around slowly, conveniently blocking my vision as her bare chest becomes exposed. She drops the shirt next to her, and looks at me over her shoulder.

“Is this what you want to see?” Her voice is almost a purr, a soft coo.

“Gods, Luz.” 

She can tell I’m growing impatient, and so she begins to pull off her shorts slowly, but not her leggings, her eyes locked with mine. 

“Stop being a tease.”

“Oh, are you giving _me_ orders?” She faces me now, and of course, my mouth opens as I see her beautiful chest. 

Her breasts are larger than mine, bigger than what I had expected as well. 

She pulls down her leggings and underwear, steps out of them, and walks to me. I sit up, excited..

“L-Luz..” My heart is beating so loud that I’m afraid she can hear, and I let a hand cover my pounding heart over my shirt.

“Now this isn’t fair.” She looks at me, tilting her head to the side. “This needs to come off.” She grabs the bottom of my shirt and begins pulling on it, and I move so that she can pull it over my head and discard it near hers. 

“Amity, you’re so beautiful.” Luz’ voice isn’t louder than a whisper, and I watch her reach and turn off my lamp.

“I can’t see anything.” I state, embarrassed for stating the obvious.

I stare into blank nothingness, the loss of a sense exciting me. After a few silent seconds, I whisper,

“Give me your hand.” 

I hear her move, her interest peaked by my bravery. I run my hand through the air a few times until coming in contact with her hand.

I take a deep breath, and then bring her fingers to my lips, and opening my mouth.

“What are you doing, Amity Blight?” 

_God. She’s going to piss me off. This is so hot._

I mess with her fingers, so that her hand is balled into a fist with the exception of her pointer and middle finger.

Without warning, she picks up on what I’m asking, and slowly pushes her fingers into my mouth.

I let out a satisfied gasp, letting my tongue taste her skin. I try to suck on them, but Luz has other ideas.

She shoves them into my mouth, my fangs tagging her hand slightly. I moan as her fingers slightly scratch at the back of my throat. 

I’m unaware if she’s still standing in front of me, until she removes her hand from my mouth and crawls behind me, her perky nipples barely brushing the back of my shoulder blades as she seems to be, almost straddling up to me from behind.

“What are you doing,” I say, looking back at her, and though I can’t see, I’m able to lean back on her and let our lips meet.

This kiss is unlike our others, it’s hungry and desperate. I grab her thighs, pressing them to mine, and her warm arms slide over my waist, holding me in a hug.

I moan into our kiss, letting my tongue run over the ridges of her teeth and explore her mouth.

Luz releases me from her small hug, and softly bites down on my tongue, making me moan earnestly. Her hands tickle up my body, and soon she has a warm hand cupping each breast.

I break our kiss, leaning my head onto her shoulder and panting.

“Ahh, _oh~_ ” I moan as her hands slowly massage my breasts, her fingers running over my sensitive nipples. My grip on her thighs tightens.

She releases a breast to brush my hair off my neck, and I let out a cry as her mouth and teeth meet the sensitive skin. 

“Luz,” I pant, and to my surprise;

She responds.

“Where do you want me to touch you, Amity?” She continues to lick the length of my neck, causing me to grind my head into her collarbone. 

I release her thigh and slide my fingers into mine, but a rough hand stops me.

I whine, and the hand intertwines fingers with mine.

“Where do you want _me_ to touch you,” her teeth start nibbling at the base of my neck, and when I continue to breathe heavily instead of respond, she bites.

“Ah-! T-touch me down there, L-Luz, please.”

She hums, moving her mouth off my neck. “Where?”

“T-“

“Tell me exactly where you want me to touch you, Amity Blight.”

I feel so embarrassed, but so horribly turned on. She releases my hand, and then shoves two fingers into my mouth, making me squeak.

“Touch my pussy, please.” My speech is a mumble, but she seems satisfied with this answer, and removes her fingers from my mouth. 

Her other hand grabs one of my thighs, lifting it and hugging it close to us, it pressed against my chest.

She plunges two fingers into me, making me bite my lip to silence a moan.

The back of my knee is pressed into her elbow, so she uses her hand to cover my mouth, and this angle makes me spread my legs more.

She slowly thrusts her fingers in and out, content with the small gasps I continue making.

My head feels light for a second, and I panic that I might pass out. I grab at her hair with my fingers and tangle them into it.

She begins to speed up, adding another finger as she pumps them into me, and soft sounds of muffled moans and Luz’ fingers thrusting into my dripping sex fill the room. 

I gasp, my heart racing as I try to grind onto her hand, the ectasy and pleasure in my body making me want to scream.

“Mm, mm, _mmmm_ -!” I try to keep my moans quiet, but then Luz begins biting at my ear, resulting in me letting out a squeal.

“Do you like that?” Her voice is low and husky as she whispers in my ear, her hand slapping against my pussy as she thrusts into me faster.

“Ah, Luz, oh my gods- _hnnnn!_ ” I bite my lip, pushing myself helplessly onto her hand as I feel myself near an orgasm.

“Oh, are you close? Should I stop?” Her mouth has moved to my jaw, planting soft kisses.

“N-no, p-plea-aaaahh!” I can’t speak, I can hardly think. My eyes roll into the back of my head, and I to angle myself to where she can reach deeper. 

“Oh, Amity, you’re so hot when you’re desperate.”

Her words tip me over the edge, letting out almost a painful groan as I orgasm, my legs shaking and my heart pounding so hard that it might burst.

Luz continues to thrust into me, helping me reach a better orgasm, and she moans from all the noises I make. I cum on her hand, and it drips onto my bed and inbetween my thighs.

I’m panting, huffing, moaning delightfully as I slowly feel my body calm down. Luz removes her fingers from inside me, and brings them to her mouth with a delightful laugh. I hear her suck my juices off them, and I breathe heavily as I let go of her hair. 

She starts moving, adjusting so the two of us are laying on my bed but our sweating bodies still intertwined. We don’t speak, but yet listen to our heavy breathing echo and bounce around my room.

Luz plants a kiss on my cheek, and says, “My turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank everyone who left kudos and comments! It means so much to me. 
> 
> Now that I’m finished with this, what do you guys want to see next?  
> I’m not strictly going to write Owl House content, a few other fandoms I’m in are Amphibia, Kakegurui, Danganronpa, Shera, and a few more. 
> 
> I’ve got ideas for a dark but somehow romantic Boschlow story, so let me know if you want more of that.
> 
> Feel free to leave any sort of request in the comments and I would love to write it out for you!


End file.
